And It's Interesting to see
by I'm A Writing Dreamer
Summary: "I never knew knew Sally didn't actually get married before." "Engagement ring. They were going to, but something happened." "Like maybe, he was lost at sea." In which Annabeth realizes her best friend has a step-brother who doesn't live among the common folk. Written for Author1998. Hope you like it. Cover from online/Percabeth, one-shot. Rated T: mention of suicide and bullying.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters who appear or are mentioned. They, sadly, belong to their significant others.**

**This One-shot is intensely dedicate to Author1998.**

_March 16th_

Aphrodite dabbed at her eye with her index finger before opening the door. Patient 30317512 had been there for over 4 years. It was time she finally talked to him.

As she closed the door after stepping in, she let herself look for him. He was sitting in the corner again. _The same corner._

He was, as always, playing with the hairpin. No one knew why he had it, or whose it was. But Aphrodite was determined to find out. And when she was determined, no one could stop her.

"Hello, Perseus," she greeted in a chirpy voice. No reaction. He didn't even stir. "My name is Aphrodite."

"I know who you are," he snapped. His voice was scratchy and hoarse from lack of use. "No need to be so overexcited about talking to me." He coughed before continuing. "And don't call me Perseus!"

"Okay, let's begin," Aphrodite said, ignoring what he said about not being overexcited. "I'm going to ask you one question-"

"Are you sure," he cut her off, "that you only want to ask one question? Maybe you'd like to ask a thousand. Even a million. After all, you've locked me up, so I can't run away, can I?"

Aphrodite let her happy-go-lucky facade fall away. "Cooperate with us, Perseus," she soothed. "The sooner you give us answers, the sooner you can go back to your mom."

"DON'T CALL ME PERSEUS!" he screamed at her, disregarding everything else she said.

"And why ever not?" Aphrodite asked, still staying calm. "It is your name you know."

"Don't call me Perseus," he repeated. His eyes, which were usually dull, seemed to grow color back into them. "It's what she used to call me."

"Then what shall I call you?"

A small smile slid across his face as he looked back at the hairpin. "Call me Percy."

**Youdroolinyoursleep**

_June 3rd_

Annabeth sighed before running after her frizzy-haired friend.

"So, anyways," Rachel was saying. "Dad and Sally said that we could have a sleepover tonight so I wouldn't be alone."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "And where are they going?"

Rachel shrugged. "To go see my step-brother, I think."

Annabeth tripped, and would've fallen if Rachel hadn't caught her. "You have a step-brother?" she asked, her grey orbs as wide as they could go.

"Yeah," Rachel replied, turning the corner to her street. "Sally's son."

They walked in silence for a minute.

"How come I didn't know about him?" Annabeth asked. Rachel bit her lip.

"It wasn't important, I guess."

"He wasn't at the wedding, though."

Rachel stopped, then turned around to look at Annabeth.

"Listen," she began. "When Dad and Sally got married, a week before, she took him to go meet her son. Something about it..." Rachel glanced around, looking for words, before looking back at Annabeth. "Something about it _broke_ him."

Annabeth drew a sharp breath. "What do you mean?"

Rachel shook her head. "He doesn't talk about him at all. I don't even know his name."

The both stepped into the elevator and hit the 5th floor button.

"Sally and Paul don't like to talk about him?"

Rachel nodded. "They get this sad look and don't talk until the topic is changed."

The both stepped out and headed to Rachel's apartment.

"Rachel Blofis," Annabeth said when they stepped in. The living room had blankets strewn all over, with pieces of Doritoes and pizza crust all over the couch.

Rachel smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Annabeth shook her head. "C'mon."

Rachel looked at her questioningly. "Where to?"

"Sally's room. She has to have _something_ of her son's, right?"

"Right... You're a diabolical genius, you know that?"

Annabeth smiled, and both friends headed over to Sally's room.

**BecarefulSeaweedBrain**

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon Oceanus."

"Wow," Rachel muttered. "I never knew Sally didn't actually get married before."

Annabeth shook her head, and pointed to the platinum band. "Engagement Ring. They were going to get married, but something happened," she reasoned.

Rachel nodded smartly. "You're right. Like maybe," she picked up a piece of paper. "He was lost at sea."

The girls had found a box in the back of Sally and Paul's closet that held the answers to the unspoken questions about Rachel's mysterious step-brother.

Annabeth found a photo flipped over on top of a photo album. It was of a boy with messy raven hair that stuck up in every direction and sea-green eyes filled with joy. Alongside him stood a girl with dark brown eye, a slightly upturned nose, copper-colored skin. She had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair. It made her look like a Persian princess.

"Who is this?" Rachel asked, looking at the picture from over Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth turned to her and scowled.

"Right. I totally am the expert on your brother and whoever this girl is."

"Yeesh," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "Just asking."

Annabeth bit her lip. "I do know who she is." At Rachel's narrowed eyes, she rushed to explain. "I moved to NYC when I was twelve, okay? I think she was in my school."

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes, giving the theatrics to say "What am I going to do with her?" Annabeth smacked her playfully.

"Her name was... Zoe Nightshade. She was Atlas's daughter- you know the drunk who lives in the apartment above mine?" Rachel nodded. "Atlas was a womanizer. He, uh, did... _unpleasant_ things to another woman while his wife was one-month pregnant with Zoe. So Zoe had a half-sister who was the same age as her." At Rachel's furrowed eyebrows, she added "The woman died after giving birth."

Rachel looked down at the picture. "How does this all tie in?"

Annabeth glared at Rachel. "Let me explain, will you?"Rachel sighed, and exaggerated letting Annabeth continue. "Her half-sister was named Calypso. Anyway, Zoe Nightshade was bullied a lot the first month of seventh grade, I heard. She, uh..." Annabeth looked around at anything but her friend.

"She what?"

But Rachel got her answer from Annabeth's dodgy attitude.

"No way..."

Annabeth gulped and nodded. Rachel looked at the photo. "If... if my brother was really attached to her, he must've taken it hard."

Annabeth nodded glumly. "I heard that her best friend took it hard. It might've been your brother."

Rachel held up a CD. "Check it out?"

Annabeth smiled. "I like the way you think."

She hurried to Rachel's room and brought the redhead's laptop. They sat on Sally's bed and got ready to watch the video. Sharing curious looks, they hit 'play'.

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Rachel's brother Perseus practically screamed._

_"Perseus," Zoe said fondly, shaking her head. "It's just the two of us. Quieten up a little, will you?"_

_He pouted. "Only if you start calling me 'Percy' instead of 'Perseus'. You're the only one who doesn't."_

_She messed up his hair. "You love it. Admit it."_

_His expression turned soft. "I do."_

_He held out a present. When she made to grab it, he pulled back. She pouted._

_"Perseus. Pwease?"_

_He shook his head and grinned. "Close your eyes, Zoe. Come on. Close 'em."_

_She did, reluctantly. He took out a circlet from the box and braided it into her hair._

_"It tickles," she murmured causing him to roll __his eyes._

_He stepped back. "Open your eyes, and look in the mirror." She did and gasped before__ turning to Percy and hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

_"The best for my Persian princess," Percy muttered. She grinned, then turned straight to the camera and-_

_"Sally! You're recording us!"_

_A small laugh, and the screen turned black._

"This sucks," Rachel commented. Annabeth turned to her, one eyebrow arched. "I have a step-sibling, and I don't get to meet him," she clarified.

Annabeth thought for a minute. "Maybe... we can."

Rachel turned to her with wide eyes. "Diabolical plan. Spill!"

Annabeth grinned at her. "One more week until school ends. Our junior year will come to an end, and we can drive down to go see him."

Rachel cocked an eyebrow. "We don't know where he is."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't we?" Rachel still looked confused. Annabeth went up and rummaged inside Sally's dresser until she found a paper with _Long Island Institution _written across the top. Written in a tiny print was the address.

"One week?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

Annabeth smiled. "One week," she confirmed.

**Therivalryendshere**

_June 10th_

"But I'm telling you, I am family!" Rachel shrieked to the emotionless receptionist.

"I'm sorry," she recited for the umpteenth time. "Only family are allowed in."

"Listen here, lady," Rachel began in her most ferocious tone. She was going to go in, and it was final. Annabeth cast a furtive glance around, and hoped someone would stop this before Rachel went into temper mode. That's right, Rachel was going to turn seventeen soon and still had a temper mode.

"Is there a problem?" a woman's voice said from behind them, and Annabeth almost breathed out with relief.

Rachel turned, still livid. "Yes lady I-"

"These two _delinquents_," the receptionist cut across Rachel's voice, "are demanding me to see Percy Jackson, Aphrodite. Your patient. And they have no family relation."

"We do too!" Rachel screamed.

Aphrodite smiled. "Hera, why don't you go to the supply area and get some more medication? It's time for Zeus's next dose." The receptionist ran off with a curt nod. Aphrodite turned back to the persistent teenage girls.

"So your relation to Percy Jackson is...?"

"I'm his step sister," Rachel replied immediately, glad that someone around here was actually being responsible and following their request. "And this is my best friend. I demand to see him."

Unlike Hera, Aphrodite actually smiled at Rachel. "Of course. He'll be delighted he has visitors."

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows together. "Didn't Sally and Paul come?" Aphrodite's smile turned sad.

"They came, but they don't visit. They just watch his progress." Then her smile brightened. "Enough of that! Let's go."

She turned on her heel and began walking, leaving them to scramble to catch up. They reached a big metal door at the end.

Aphrodite opened and walked in, and after sharing hesitant looks, the two walked in. Sure, they had wanted to see Percy. But they didn't actually expect to be allowed to.

It was a simple room, with dark wall and a dim light bulb hanging in the middle.

"Aph," an amused voice said. "What are you doing back so early?"

The door closed with a thud, and the girls winced.

"We're going to play a game, Percy," Aphrodite said. "I'm going to ask you one question- just one- and if you answer it, you get to talk with your two visitors."

Percy's eyes narrowed. "What sorcery is this?" Aphrodite laughed. "One question," he mumbled in a defeated tone.

"Why do you have that hairpin?"

Annabeth and Rachel had kept their back to the cool metal, surveying the room, and their attention snapped to Percy. In his hands, he was playing with a simple hairpin. Percy looked down at it.

"It was hers," he said softly.

"Her?" Aphrodite questioned. "Who? You've been mentioning a female, but you've never given a name. Who is she?"

Percy arched an eyebrow. "You said one question," he said, the challenge palpable in his tone. Aphrodite shook her head, then turned to leave.

"Have fun with these lovely ladies," she called out before walking out. Percy rolled his eyes, then sat up and walked to the two girls.

His arm slowly started raising, and the two girls winced. They had anticipated that he was going to harm them. He raised his eyebrows at their reaction. His arm stopped in midair for... a handshake.

"I'm not forgetting formalities, am I?" he teased. Rolling her eyes, Annabeth took his hand.

"Annabeth Chase."

His expression turned surprised. "Little Wise Girl?"

Annabeth frowned. "Uh... do I know you?"

"Of course not," he mumbled, then turned to Rachel, taking his hand out of Annabeth's grasp.

Rachel smiled brightly. "I'm your step sister, so wish it or not, you're stuck with me. My name is Rachel, and I love art. I also like protesting, and I got arrested twice this spring for vandalism."

Annabeth groaned. Rachel had said this twice every day since it happened, teasing Annabeth for being a goody-two-shoes. It made her wonder how they were even friends.

Percy bit his lip, swallowing a laugh before holding out his arms.

"Welcome, sister," he said as Rachel stepped in and accepted his hug. They stayed like that for a minute before pulling back. "So... why are you here? It's so obvious Paul and Sally didn't give you permission to be here."

Rachel frowned. "How did you know?"

Percy grinned at her, then motioned towards Annabeth. "She's got that look on her face that says 'there are adults who will disapprove of this.' I figured you aren't supposed to be here."

Rachel blinked. "I've never noticed that look on Annabeth." They both turned to examine Annabeth, whereas the blonde in question shifted uncomfortably.

"She starts shifting uncomfortably like that, and starts biting the inside of her cheek or her lip after every 5 minutes for 2 seconds. Her fingers start twitching and she keeps averting her gaze."

Rachel looked at him in awe. "I've got an awesome brother." Percy grinned again.

"So I'm told." He slid into the corner and sat on the floor again, then gestured around him. "Sit, ladies."

Rachel scoffed as she moved to sit next to him. "We're humans, not dogs."

Percy tilted his head and gave off a questioning gaze. "Eh..."

Rachel pushed him. "Shut it."

Annabeth sat on Percy's other side, and they all stared at the opposite wall.

"I want to get out of here," Percy said softly.

Annabeth reached over and took one of his hands in hers, squeezing it lightly. "Why don't you?"

"I need a visitor to tell Aphrodite that I'm stable. That I'm not dangerous," he whispered, even though it was only the three of them in the room.

"But you're not dangerous," Rachel pointed out. Percy nodded.

"Right. But I haven't had any visitors. Meaning no one can really go around saying that I'm stable."

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows. "But Sally and Paul come."

"No, Annabeth," Percy responded, still whispering. "When Mom and Paul come, they're here to monitor my progress. It's something that's necessary. They sit in this room where they can talk to Aphrodite. Aphrodite tells them how she thinks I'm doing. They don't actually meet me."

Rachel turned around to face him. "So Paul's never met you?" Percy shook his head. "Then how do you know about him?"

"Aph," he simply replied.

Annabeth squeezed the hand she was still holding. "We'll talk to her."

**Iloveyou,WiseGirl**

_August 17th_

"It's 11:56, Rachel. Tell us already."

Rachel nodded. "Okay, okay." She took a deep breath. "Fellow step brother and best friend, it is my great honor to tell you that I, Rachel Blofis, have been accepted at Clarion's."

Percy whooped so loud, Annabeth covered her eyes before smacking his head. "Seaweed Brain," she muttered through his yelps.

Rachel watched them both, knowing that they did this a lot. If those two didn't end up together, she was an oracle and could tell prophecies.

"Uh... I'm gonna get some water," Rachel said before scurrying out. She didn't want to interrupt them.

As soon as Rachel walked out, Percy began chuckling.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

Percy shook his head. "It's just... I thought I would have the bigger news today." Annabeth arched and eyebrow at him and cocked her head to the side. "It's my birthday at midnight," Percy clarified.

"Oh."

"Oh? Annabeth, my 17th birthday is just 'Oh' to you?"

Annabeth shoved him. "I don't have a present for you, idiot."

It was Percy's turn to cock his head to the side. "Nothing at all?" he pouted.

Annabeth bit her lip. "Well... There is something. But it has no return policy if you don't like it."

Percy rolled his eyes. "For all I care, it could be a dirty old shoe. It's the thought that counts."

But the blonde didn't look convinced, and it took Percy tugging on her curls to finally give in. "Okay, okay. I..."

The numbers on the digital clock turned to 12:00 and it was such a Cinderella thing that grey eyes rolled this time. Then a deep inhale. "Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain," was all she said before leaning into him and crashing her lips to his.

Percy was shocked and froze up, but immediately kissed her back. Because even though he denied it before, he loved Annabeth's lemon shampoo, her lips that tasted like grapes, and the princess curls that he was currently wrapping his fingers around.

Grinning wickedly, Rachel snapped blackmail material from around the doorway.

Senior year was a blast for Percy and Annabeth, because young as they were, they did believe in love.

**I hope you enjoyed it, Author1998. **


End file.
